<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Bind by Ironlawyer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702598">In a Bind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer'>Ironlawyer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art, M/M, Tentacles, diorama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ART for Cap/IM RBB 2020.</p><p>If only Tony could reach Cap, maybe he could escape the tentacles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699181">A lie, that we come from water</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/the_casual_cheesecake">the_casual_cheesecake</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check out the wonderful story The Casual Cheesecake wrote to go with this art.</p><p>Another story by multiplefandomfan is to be posted soon!</p><p>Thank you so much to The Casual Cheesecake and multiplefandomfan for choosing my art. It was a pleasure to work with you both.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ironlawyer.tumblr.com/post/620832594367496192/my-art-for-the-2020-capim-rbb-check-out-the">On Tumblr</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699181">A lie, that we come from water</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/the_casual_cheesecake">the_casual_cheesecake</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411429">Once more into the Deep</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan">multiplefandomfan</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>